The Visit
by pyrOku
Summary: The one thing I hated about winter...catching a cold. Reader x Riku. Fluffy and a little graphic. Oneshot.


I'd just made a new record. 7 sneezes in a row. Yeah, it was official, I felt as sick and dead as a door nail. I filled yet another tissue with gunky mucus then tossed the tissue on the table next to me. I pulled my sheets gingerly up to my chin.

"Uhh.." I moaned, sniffing slightly afterwards. "The one thing I hate about winter...damn colds!" My eyes felt heavy, so I decided to close them. That is; until I was very rudely disturbed by...

"Can I come in?" A familiar voice spoke from behind your bedroom door.

"Yeeees." I wailed. The door inched open quietly, revealing a silvery figure. That is; not all of him was silver, just the hair. Damn, that hair. "Feeling any better?" The silver figure spoke. His fringe was brushed to the side, a rare sight indeed. It usually drew over his eyes like heavy drapery. The white polo that hugged his body was crumpled like used tissues. Pun intended.

"No" I sniffled "I feel dead." The boy bit his bottom lip and lowered his lashes, still standing in the doorway.

"How was school?" I questioned plainly. Ah, small talk. The boy took a seat on the ground next to my bed.

"Crap" He exhaled as he thought. "But, y'know how it is." I breathed slowly and parted my lips.

"Seven." I whispered.

"Pardon?"

"SEVEN! Seven bloody sneezes is my record! I swear, it's like nature's way of saying 'Welcome to Winter'!" I closed your eyes momentarily, then opened them, wishing I hadn't.

"You feeling okay?" He mumbled. You felt his burning gaze on you. No really, like it was actually there, flaring up against my skin. "I swear, sometimes you just ramble on about the stupidest things." He chuckled lightly.

"Sor-RY Riku," I mumbled back "I'm SICK. IT'S ALL GETTING TO MY HEAD!" He lifted himself off the ground and plotted himself casually on my small bed. His gaze hovered around the room, scanning all the misplaced clothes and sheets of paper, almost like scattered puzzle pieces it seemed to him.

"I know," I sighed "You're secretly judging the hygiene standards of my room, Riku."

"Huh?" His head spun around "No!" A silence fell upon the both of us. "...I just think that there are SOME THINGS that you should shove in your laundry bin." He cocked his head towards a pair of my favourite underwear sprawled on your bedroom floor. I parted your lips, feeling slightly flustered.

"PERVERT! CREEPER!" I lifted myself out of my bed and quickly snatched them off the ground and popped them in the laundry bin. "You freak. Is that all you do with your spare time?" I spoke matter-of-factly with my back to him. He didn't respond. I found myself turning around, only to find Riku lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling like the retarded stoner he is. I pouted slightly then sniffled. "Riku"

"Huh, what? I'm sorry, come again? I couldn't hear you over my perverted thoughts about girls in frilly panties." A playful grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. I scoffed at his horrible remark. Moron. I huff loudly, shaking my head in the process. I decided to join my retarded friend and lay next to him. Even though he's a perverted creep, I still loved his company.

"Y'know," I lowered my lashes "I'm glad you're here, Riku." A weak smile creeped up to my lips.

"Me too." He exhaled loudly, glacing at me subtly. I could tell he was trying too hard to make it look so. Riku, I can see you in the corner of my ey- Oh no. There it was. That signature Riku glance. His eyes appeared so sincere, yet youthful. Sweet Jesus, Lord have mercy upon my soul. I wasn't sure, it was hard to explain the mood that his eyes portrayed.

"Y/n" he breathed, biting his lower lip. Oh Lord, help me. He edged closer, the tips of his fingers touching my thigh very slightly. I don't think that either of us noticed that he didn't finish his sentence; but that didn't matter. I felt a little dizzy. Riku lowered his lashes, not breaking eye contact. I heard a very slight and shaky breath escape his lightly chapped lips. I swallowed thickly and felt his breath tickle the tip of my nose. I couldn't blink. I tried, but couldn't. I didn't want my eyes to miss even a split second of this moment.

His top lip lightly brushed my cupids bow as he gingerly placed his hand on mine. Accepting the offer, I lifted my lips to feel his welcoming me in. It was light and fluffy to say the least. I wasn't sure if the kiss felt innocent or not, but I could tell he was not necessarily an expert. I felt a sudden rush of adrenaline and laced my fingers through his silver locks. It seemed that time had halted altogether. I lowered my lids furthermore, closing them completely. I felt Riku's tongue urging to break through. It felt warm and fluttering like a bird against my lips, so I parted them slightly. Riku didn't hesitate to say the least. I felt a hand cup my chin. Deepening the kiss, I allowed my tongue to plunge into Riku's mouth; exploring the warm cavern. I felt my lungs were about to expire, I withdrew, panting harshly.

Riku looked slightly flustered, but soon enough a very faint smile tugged at his lips. He parted them to speak, but as eagar as I am, I plunged in mercilessly for another round. Wrapping my arms around his slender neck, I felt my own skin and senses flare up. I love this boy, I thought to myself. Riku was really the one I was kissing right this moment. And that's all that probably mattered. I felt passion wash over me like a wave and withdrew my hand from his neck and placed it on his chest. The fabric of his shirt felt so thin, I swore I could feel his bare skin.

My hand tugged naggingly at his shirt collar, as if it were a barricade between the two of us. I felt his hand quickly popping his buttons open like soda cans. I edged closer, brushing my legs against his. Forcefully, my hand pushed his chest, forcing his back to hit the bed. I was in total control. I felt my legs sneakily straddle his hips ever so lightly, which triggered an echo of moans from the silver boy. I parted from the passionate kiss, only to see a flustered Riku. My goodness, it felt amazing to tease him like this. "Down boy," I purred "Don't want to be getting any ideas do we?" I giggled, my hand covered my mouth. I withdrew from my position and cradled myself in his arms.

"You CANNOT be serious," Riku groaned with annoyance "We're just going to leave it like that?" A giggled escaped my mouth again.

"I'm sick, Riku." I pouted dramatically, almost as dramatical as the cough that followed. I lowered my lids, I was definitely in worthy of a generous slumber. I heard a strong sigh escape his lips, followed by a heart melting peck on the cheek.

"I could be your doctor for you." He cocked his brows playfully.

"Don't be silly, Riku. I've probably already made you sick." I sighed.

"Eh, it was worth it." I peered up at him. A line of strawberry blush lightly dusted his cheeks. I couldn't help but smile inwardly at myself. I'd made Riku happy, but most importantly, Riku made me happy.

"Sweet dreams then, y/n" He lowered his lids, gently, embracing me tighter as the room fell silent among the both of us. We were sharing this moment together, and that's probably all that mattered.


End file.
